


Speeding Ticket

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Friendship, Gwaine's broke, M/M, speeding ticket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Gwaine somehow has to pay his speeding ticket.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Speeding Ticket

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Merlin, you’re my best friend, right?” Gwaine smiled at Merlin and tried to put an arm around his shoulders, but Merlin ducked and turned around to look at him.

“What do you want this time?” He raised one eyebrow and Gwaine had to admit that he had probably learned that skill from Gaius because the stare he now got crept him out.

But that didn’t keep him from asking. “I was just wondering… do you have 80 spare gold coins that you don’t need right now and could probably lend me? You’ll get it back as soon as possible, promise!”

Merlin’s stare intensified and a shudder was running down his back. Maybe Merlin and Gaius were related after all and this eyebrow move was hereditary. He couldn’t think of another explanation for this.

“What do you need 80 gold coins for? Just ask your boyfriend.”

Gwaine shrugged. “Leon’s as broke as I am.”

Merlin shook his head. “Somehow I don’t believe this. If one person in this castle is physically incapable of being broke, it’s Sir Leon. So what do you need the money for that you can’t ask him for it?”

“I _might_ have had a small inconvenience with the law last night.” Now Gwaine blushed a little. “And this _might_ be a little more expensive than I can afford right now.”

“Or ever,” Merlin muttered under his breath, before he said louder: “Arthur pulled you over for speeding once again, right?”

“Maybe?”

“God, you’ll never learn it, will you?” Merlin rolled his eyes. “How fast were you this time?”

“Only 58! He’s clearly overreacting!” Gwaine tried to defend himself.

“Fifty-eight!” Gwaine wondered if Merlin’s eyes would maybe pop out of their sockets if he opened them just a little wider. “You’re insane! Serves you right, to pay 80 coins for this!”

Gwaine sulked. “I see, you, too, are clearly no help on this matter.”

Merlin shook his head, laughing. “No, I’m not, sorry.”

“Right.” Gwaine sighed theatrically. “I will just go and ask Percy. Maybe he’s a better friend than you.”

Merlin looked after him as he left, still shaking his head. He really hoped that Gwaine would learn his lesson one day, and not ruin himself over his speeding debts.


End file.
